Two Captains
by Elvenwolf
Summary: Yes. Amelia and her crew meet Holly, Artemis and Butler, taking them into quite the adventure! The three earthlings need help to get back home. Please read!
1. Default Chapter

Hey all!   
I do not own Captain Amelia or any other Treasure Planet I may refer too. They are Disney's and I respect that.   
I also do not own Holly Short or anyother Artemis Fowl charcter I may use. They are Eion Cofier's and I respect that.   
  
Yes! My first cross over fic!   
First I also ask treasureplanet-gurl if I yet again may use Elina. I will not use Elina until she agrees to this.   
  
I put this cross over in TP section because it is more based on TP.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Amelia paced the ship, waiting.   
"Hi Captain!"   
"Andrea, yet again you are late. Where have you been? You have delayed us for half an hour."   
Andrea had snappy reply but she swallowed it. "You said we didn't have a cook on this voyage. I was looking for one."   
"Ah, you shouldn't have bothered."   
"And why shouldn't I have?"   
"Because you'll be cooking until ** I ** find one."   
"Me? Cook?" Andrea stared.   
"Yes."   
"Then I best be mssing the whole launch which I really don't like at all. Worst part of flying and start on potatoes."   
Amelia felt a pang of sympathy for her, bu she hid it.   
"May I quesiton why I am gettingt his job?'   
"I seem to remember the time you set off fireworks, right when ship was landing. In fact, Commander Werek's ship."   
"Well, he isn't the nicest person and freiworks were a welcoming thing."   
"Not when you aim them at the ship and sails. You set the ship on fire."   
"I never admitted to this."   
"You may not have, but I know it was you. You and some friend."   
Andrea grinned.   
"Head down to the galley, Andrea."   
Andrea muttered and headed below. Just when she was almost out of ear shot, she called back. "Do make special orders!"   
Everyone stared at her and then shrugged. Andrea once in the galley, grinned.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Come on Foaly. You said you had no further contact with Artemis Fowl."   
"Holly, He's got it back. His memory is back!"   
"So you want me to go topside and talk to him?"   
"Yes. But he has something up his sleeve. I wish I hadn't cut the camera security."   
"Okay okay. Hand me a gun and I'm on my way."   
"Want some ammo with that?"   
"Very funny Foaly."   
"No, there could be big problems."   
"I'm not going to shoot Artemis."   
"I know that. Holly, something weird is going on. Just take it."   
Holly grabbed the gun and tucked the ammo in her belt.   
  
Holly breathed with relief as she got out of the pod. She wished there could be more money for new crafts.   
Holly strapped on the Hummingbirds and set her course for Fowl Mansion. She ignored the warning video.   
Holly landed easily and took off the wings. Butler was there.   
"Good evening, captain."   
"Hello Butler."   
"Step right this way, captain. No need for guns here."   
Holy walked up the stairs and into the study. Artemis was glued to a computer screen but as she approached, he turned.   
"I presume you realize I have gotten my memory back? Yes, very well then."   
"Artemis, how?"   
"That is one of my little secrets."   
"So what are you working on?"   
"A portal. There are many galaxies in this universe. Many are inhabited to far for us to see with our pathetic attempts at telescopes."   
"A portal? You mud people haven't the power."   
"I have harnessed the power of the sun. But not just solar. Taking the speed of light and mutliplying it."   
"So where do you plan to go?"   
"I have set the coordinates to a populated space port. Butler and I have packed many things, to be ready."   
"Right."   
"Now, its begins."   
Artemis turned on the machine and the portal appeared shimmering and gaving off an erie bright blue light.   
"There we go. Holly, I'm glad you came. I was hoping you'd join me on the expedition."   
"Why not? The people deserve to know this over mud people."   
All three of them walked through the portal. The second they were through, it shut off due to a mouse chewing through the cords.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
So, it will get better.   
Please review!   
Till tonedeaf-ness is beautiful,   
Elvenwolf 


	2. A Meeting

Hey all!   
I do not own Captain Amelia or any other Treasure Planet I may refer too. They are Disney's and I respect that.   
I also do not own Holly Short or anyother Artemis Fowl charcter I may use. They are Eion Cofier's and I respect that.   
I give credit to treasureplanet-gurl for the use of Elina which is her charcter.   
Also treausreplanet-gurl use Andrea on any stories you write!   
  
Thakns to all who reviewed! I would answer each one as I normally do, but my reviews aren't showing up on my computer! So thanks to all of you!   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Andrea muttered to herself while peeling the potatoes.   
"Andrea? Get me out of here!" A muffled voice called out. Andrea glanced around.   
"Where are you?"   
"In the dang talking barrel!"   
Andrea found this paticular tlaking barrel and attempted to open it. "It's stuck. Wait there!"   
Andea ran into the galley and grabbed a butter knife and a rolling pin. She jammed the knife into the edges of the top and used the rolling pin as a hammer. Then she dropped the rolling pin and used the nife as a lever. The lid popped off, revealing Elina.   
"Thanks!" Elina said as Andrea helped her out.   
"So stow away. How did you get in there?"   
"Bribed the steersgirl."   
"Ah, I see. Well when you're discovered, you'll be the cabin girl. Wait, how did you know I would be down here as the cook?"   
"I heard Amelia telling Avens."   
Andrea nodded. "Bet Avens found this quite amusing."   
"I don't blame her. You cooking! It's hillarious!"   
"Oh shut up. I need you to help me peel potatoes."   
"Yes ma'am!"   
Andrea grinned and threw a potatoe at her.   
"Crash!" A noise came form above   
"What was that?" They both yelled at each other.   
They dropped the potatoes and ran up the stairs.   
The stared at the sight before them.   
  
-------------   
"Nice calculations, Artemis. We appear to be on a ship. Some planet." Holly cursed, then gazed around.   
Many aliens were staring at her.   
Andrea was curious and stepped forward. One was an elf around three feet with short auburn hair. The other two. A teenager, raven haired and pale faced with his companion, a tall muscular human.   
"Hello? I've heard of stow aways but this appears to be quite different." Holly noted her voice had a Scottish accent. Her freind looekd rather like her except for the blond hair.   
"Ah, yes." Artemis muttered and faced the half human thing. "We are earthlings and would like to see your leader."   
Andrea and Elina cracked up. Some of the crew that was there, snickered.   
"Leader? You want to meet the captain. Elina, he can replace you. You can be cook's assistant and he can be cabin boy!"   
Artemis was rather taken aback. Holly decided it was her turn to talk.   
"Look, we need to see somebody in command."   
"That would be me." Amelia appeared from her stateroom. She had a British accent. "I have no idea why you are on my ship, and should say I don't care. You will be dropped off on the nearest planet."   
"You will not do that. I must be dropped off on a planet that has govermnent. I am willing to pay a price."   
Butler opened a suitcase ful of different types of money. Amelia nodded to Andrea who was closest.   
Andrea laughed. "Elina look at this? Paper money. No credits, no treys! Want to have a nice fire?" Andrea's face turned serious as she faced Butler. "Your money is nothing to our galaxy. I care nothing for the two of you, and niether does the rest of the ship. Your fancy talk and clothes mean nothing. Do yourselves a favour and get out of here."   
"You said two. There a three of us." Artemis corrected.   
"Yes, I do realize this. Don't give me such a face." Artemis had scowled. "Your Elven friend we would do a favour for. You said you were from Earth. It is known to us that very few Elves were left on Earth, living underground. If she speaks at one of our courts, she might be able to get a planet for the elves."   
Andrea stepped back. Amelia had said nothing, her mind in a thinking mode. Finally she spoke. "I would see the three of you in my stateroom. Also the cook and her friend for they must be dealt with."   
Andrea and Elina exchanged grins. Holly noticed. _ Must be a pair of trouble makers. But why would that girl be a cook? _   
  
Amelia sat at her desk. Artemis, Butler and Holly sat in chairs facing her. Andrea and Elina were to the right leanign against the wall and whispering. Andrea was holdingIce chips, Aven's cat. Elina was holding Niesha, Abndrea's black fox who had been sleeping on Amelia's desk.   
Behind Amelia, Avens was standing there. She a was Feline with black hair and bright blue eyes. Ice chips had black fur and bright blue eyes that matched her own.   
  
Amelia spoke softly. "I will begin with introductions. I am Captain Amelia of this ship, the RLS Legacy. My first mate behind me is the first mate, Carol Avens." Avens shuddered at the name Carol. Amelia noticed and nodded. "She prefers to be called Avens. The two girls to your right are Andrea and Elina, the cooks."   
Andrea and Elina looked up at their names. Holly, Artemis and Butler had no idea which was which.   
"And you are?"   
Holly spoke. "Captain Holly Short of The LEP Recon. Artemis Fowl and his body guard Butler."   
Holly noticed the gleam in Amelia's eyes as she said Captain.   
"How did you come about to be on my ship so suddenly."   
Artemis answered. "I had created a portal, with the power of solar into a electronic machine that powered it and set up he portal."   
Amelia looked rather stunned. She turned to Andrea and Elina. "Translation?"   
"Its means captain, that he took the speed of light and managed to harness it and store it into a power source. It being so powerful, easily set up a portal. Exactly like what we do with the ships except a bit more advanced."   
Amelia nodded and turned back to the Earthlings. "You may have set up a portal but that doesn't explain why you ended up on my ship. Or why you would bother."   
Andrea jumped. "Or why you have the friendship of the Captain Short."   
"I will not bother you with long tales. A few years ago, I kidnapped the Captain. In the end, I got gold and she was set free. The second time around I called on the help of the people. I saved helped their underground city and they helped me get my father back alive. Third time around, I m technology I had created was stolen by Jon Spiro and the people helped me get it back, but with thier help I agreed to be mindwiped, meaning I would have no memory of my adventures. I have regained my memory through which means I have no intention of telling you. My portal was coordinated to populated planet, Montresser, but we ended up here."   
Amelia nodded. She was confused but she hid it well. "You realize that your demands will be ignored. Earth is not ready to see the technology of the galaxies. Earthlings would be overwhelmed and suspicious. They would start unnessacary wars."   
"I don't represent the planet, I represent myself."   
"Good for you." Elina and Andrea said at the same time. Elina continued. "But no one cares."   
Avens spoke up. "You intend to start up some corperation and make money universally. Your only option after awhile would be piracy."   
No one spoke. An uneasy tension hung in the air.   
"Captain, perhaps since they've come all this way they could at least see some of the wonders. In the end they would have to return home."   
"Perhaps, but for now, you will join my crew and continue with this voyage."   
They nodded.   
"As for you two, how did you get on this ship?"   
Elina spoke up. "I got into a barrel and was stuck. I was rescued."   
"I see. As punishment, you both will be cooks until I decide to find one."   
"Goody."   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
Holly had left Butler and Artemis to their own explorations and went on her own. Many were nic to her, they explained things to her and told her many facts. Her helmet had gone on fritz, no contact with Foaly at all,   
Holly walked down the stairs and heard voice.   
"So, Avens and the captian made special orders other than your potatoe soup. What did they want?"   
"Pasta. I warned them about special orders."   
Holly came forward. Andrea and Elina looked up.   
"Oh, hey captian."   
"Call me Holly. Forgive me but whihc of you is which?"   
Andrea and Elina grinned. Andrea spoke first. "I'm Andrea. She's Elina. Known as the cooks. If supper information is required it shall be potatoe soup wth salad and bread. Do yourself a favour and don't order a special."   
Holly nodded. "Are you two sisters?"   
"Nope." Aleina answered. "We get that alot. We do look alike dont we?"   
"Yes you do. But are you related to the captain?"   
Andrea grinned. "I'm her daughter. Eldest of four. Of course the most favoured since I'm positioned as the cook and all."   
Holly liked the two with their tricks and quick wit. She ended up staying there for the rest of the day.   
  
Elina knocked on the staterom door.   
"Come in."   
Elina found an empty rom. "I'll just leave supper on the desk!"   
"Very well then."   
Elina left quickly. Amelia and Avens came a few minutes later.   
"I do hope she can cook."   
They stared at the two plates on the desk. On both was half a potatoe surrounded by uncooked pasta.   
On the potatoes there was writing done by a black marker.   
** You should have had the soup! **   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
That's all I guess.   
Till I find a four leaf clover,   
Elvenwolf   



	3. Soup

Hey all!   
I do not own Captain Amelia or any other Treasure Planet I may refer too. They are Disney's and I respect that.   
I also do not own Holly Short or anyother Artemis Fowl charcter I may use. They are Eion Cofier's and I respect that.   
I give credit to treasureplanet-gurl for the use of Elina, which is her charcter.   
  
treasureplanet-gurl : Yay! You like Artemis Fowl! I;m not very good at his character but I am trying!   
lyle Mcfarland :The mouse isn't okay. I'm an Elvenwolf. I ate it, stupid. lythari? Ring a bell? Thanks anyways. You have no reason what so ever. Must I be your intelligence? Actually it probably fried itself. Mmmmm. Barbeque!   
queen Sarabi :Thanks!   
pepoluan : By the way. Cool name. No idea what it means though! I know. The long setences hurt my poor mind. But they were a necessary evil. Thanks!   
Armitage : Yes, Doppler's in this chpater. He was oblivious to happenings before.   
  
Yay! Thanks to all for so many reviews!   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Doppler was currently working on the route they were taking. Basically they were to scare off any pirates in the area so merchant ships could easily pass. There was some fancy name for it, but it was rather stupid.   
Doppler was currently in the mess hall, having just finished his soup.   
What was more interesting was the two humans across from him. They didn't touch the soup, the big one whom the teenager had referred to as 'Butler' had made a meal from his back pack.   
They said nothing, not even to each other. _ An odd paring aren't they? I wonder if they're part of the crew. The crew doesn't appear to know them _   
Doppler was curious but he decided it would be better to ask Amelia about the two.   
  
Andrea was thouroughly enjoying being a cook.   
"Its not half bad Elina. No mopping the decks. Just food preparation takes so long."   
"So what about breakfast?"   
"Toast and eggs. Throw a few purps at them."   
"Purps?" Holly questioned.   
The three were in the galley sitting on the counter talking. Andrea had made a serve yourself meal and was oblivious to any questions about the food.   
"Purps? Hold on. I'll get you one." Andrea looked at some barrels until she found the right one.   
"You want one Elina?"   
"Sure."   
Andrea toosed one to Holly, then Elina and returned to her counter spot and bit into the purp.   
"So it's a fruit."   
"Yes. The best for avioding scurvy! They last a long time and don't overripen. Well not for six months or something liek it. And over ripe ones arer great for making drinks and smoothies and things."   
"Andrea, I had no idea you knew so much about food. You're scaring me."   
"I'm scaring myself." Andrea and Elina broke into giggles and started a war of throwing potatoes.   
Holly looked over the fruit. Shaped like a lemon, purple and the skin of a plum. She bite into it and found it sweet yet nice.   
Elina stopped throwing potatoes to ask her. "You like it?"   
"Yes. It's nice."   
Andrea grinned. "Good, because that's the only snack permitted on this ship. The captain's not a health freak but she despises junk food."   
  
Amelia walked down into the galley. Avens was behind her, carrying their pasta.   
Andrea grinnned as they came into the galley. "Did yo ulike the pasta. Personally, the soup turned out better."   
"Very amusing, Andrea. I would like some soup now."   
"Very well. You too Avens?"   
"Yes."   
"I like your decorated galley, Andrea. Did you spend your day doing this?"   
"Yes. Elina had magazines, so she ripped them out and Holly and I put them up."   
"You mean Captain Short?"   
"Yes. She's right beside you."   
"Oh, sorry captain." Amelia said and accepted the bowl from Andrea.   
They sat in an uneasy tension filled the room. Andrea was oblivious to it, as usal and was humming t herself and washing dishes. Elins was drying but slowly and was preoccupied.   
Holly finished her purp and sat on the counter. She fidgeted with her locator.   
Amelia glanced to Avens who was intent on remaining focused on her soup.   
Andrea finished with dishes. "So, I have a question."   
Everyone looked up, grateful for the distraction.   
"If Elina and I are cooks, does that mean we can't fight any battles? We both need more experience even though Elina could beat me any day in a sword fight."   
"You will fights battles. Hopefully there won't be any."   
  
Amelia's words were drowned out by a crash and shouts of an attack.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Okay.. That was weird...   
Till I find out how many phone numbers there are in the world,   
Elvenwolf 


	4. A battle

Hey all!   
I do not own Captain Amelia or any other Treasure Planet I may refer too. They are Disney's and I respect that.   
I also do not own Holly Short or any other Artemis Fowl charcter I may use. They are Eion Cofier's and I respect that.   
I give credit to treasureplanet-gurl for the use of Elina, which is her charcter.   
  
Okay...   
  
treasureplanet-gurl: yes. Told you suspense is evil. (laughs) Anyways thanks!   
Armitage: Ya. I'm good at math! (grin) Thanks!   
lyle mcfarland: Enjoying your vacation? Sorry I just can't stop rubbing this in his face!   
  
Okay..I've been having porblems with spacing. So sorry if its smushed together! 

So confused.

Andrea sprang up with Elina right behind her. They rna above deck.   
"Great two ships."   
Amelia appeared. "Andrea, Elina, gun locker!"   
Andrea ran to the locker and broke it open. She and Elina grabbed guns and threw them to the crew.   
Holly came up with Butler and Artemis.   
"Sir, I request you go below deck." Butler drew his own gun and started to fire.   
The battle started. Andrea girnned at Elina and nodded. They ran to the cannons.   
"So what we aiming for?"   
"The masts!"   
  
Holly had gotten ahold of a gun and was rather enjoying herself. Butler's sniper firing was excellent and she loved these guns. Light weight, nice aim. Foaly would be jealous. Holly sighed. As much as she lied the battle experience, she missed Foaly's annoying whinny.   
  
Butler liked this battling. As much he wasn't used to shooting at aliens, he was doing rather well.   
  
The pirates got bored of the shooting game. They prepared to board. Andrea and Elina had waited for them to. And then they shot down the main mast on both ships. This caused major choas on all the ships. The pirates yelled curses and fought harder. They wouldn't pull back ot their ships.   
Then they climbed their own mast and swung onto a ship. Andrea on the left ship, Elina on the right. The pirates had all flooded to The Legacy forgetting to guard thier own ships. They headed below to the control room. They randomly plucked out wires, but aiming for the ship's cannons. Andrea finally riped out all the wires and realized she was in the dark, in an unknown ship. Andrea's eyes adjusted to the dark and she began to look for a way out. She began to freak out.   
"Genuis, Andrea. That was smart. Now what?"   
Andrea calmed down and then sighed. She looked in all direcitons and found there was a faint light at the end of the hall. She approached it cautiously. She opened the door. A bloody feliniod was there, looked about Andrea's age and her clothes were ripped. A flashlight was lying beside her. Her eyes opened and she jumped up.   
"I meant no disrespect for sleeping!"   
Andrea stepped into the room and knew why she was in here. "I'm no pirate. Come on, give me your arm. I'll help you out of here."   
The catling shrank back. "No. They'll beat me again."   
"No, no. It's alright. A Navy ship is fighting the pirates currently. Look this ship is all messed up, thanks to me and I can help you. Please. I can't find the way out of here. You must know the way."   
The catling tohught about it. "Fine. yes. You will get me back to my family? They told me they left them alive."   
Andrea couldn't state the truth. She ignored the question. "I'm Andrea."   
"They're dead, aren't they?"   
"Yes. Pirates never leave any one alive. Witnesses are never good. Come on."   
"I'm Lisa."   
Andrea nodded and Lisa got up and began to lead the way to the deck.   
  
Elina was quite amused. She was switching wires around like mad. Whe they tried to escape, it was all too good. Elina planning ahead, left the lights on. She easily found her way out. She jumped back to the Legacy.   
She noticed Andrea wasn't there instantly. She headed over to Holly, who had stayed back and was still shooting instead of sword fighting.   
"Holly, have you seen Andrea?"   
"Nope. Say what our are chances of winning?"   
"100 percent if Andrea shows up."   
"Want help looking for her?"   
"If she's not here, she's still on the pirate ship."   
Holly smiled. "You mean with that girl that looks like you? A feliniod?"   
Elina looked over. Andrea had found a catling and was probably determined to rescue her.   
"Want to come help, Holly?"   
"I'm sure I could be of use."   
They snuck around the raging battle and jumped onto the ship.   
"Andrea, what are you doing?"   
"This is Lisa. Captive of the pirates."   
"Hi." Lisa said softly.   
"Only you, Andrea." Elina grinned.   
Holly noticed the girl's wounds. "Give me your hand."   
Lisa held out her hand, though she was confused. Holly took it and muttered. "Heal."   
Blue sparks begn to heal Lisa. Andrea and Elina were amazed. Lisa wasn't taking it too well.   
"Get it off me! What are you some electric pyro?!"   
Holly let go, offended. "Don't ask me to help her." She muttered and went back to Butler.   
Andrea sighed. "Elina, go with the gull plan. I'll be right there."   
Andrea took Lisa to the lower deck. "Stay here with , Arty boy."   
Artemis who was writing stood up. "My name is Artemis."   
"What ever yo usay Arty." Andrea yelled as she came back to the upper deck.   
Elina currently had gotten ahold of two rifles and was firing one at the ship's controls. Andrea joined her. She felt guilty in not taking apart in the battle and simply destroying the ships. After they had considerably destroyed enough, Andrea brought out her sword. Elina drew hers.   
"To death?"   
"To death."   
They nodded to each other, turned and yelled as they ran to the pirates.   
Andrea brought down her sword easily. With Elina beside her it was simple. They covered each other's backs. Andrea noted happily, as she slashed at a pirate, that her sword skills were improving.   
The crew began to drive the pirates back to their ships. Andrea and Elina grinned. They would find an unworking ship that would take months to repair. Elina had also destroyed most of her ship's food supplies.   
The pirates called retreat. The crew cheered. Amelia ordered for the ship to leave the area.   
  
Andrea and Elina smiled as they watched he pirates confusion, as the Legacy flew away.   
  
Oksay enough for now,   
Till I get my MOA sovienier,   
Elvenwolf 


	5. Celebrating

Hey all!   
I do not own Captain Amelia or any other Treasure Planet I may refer too. They are Disney's and I respect that.   
I also do not own Holly Short or any other Artemis Fowl charcter I may use. They are Eion Cofier's and I respect that.   
I give credit to treasureplanet-gurl for the use of Elina, which is her charcter.   
  
I do own Andrea and Lisa.   
Okay. Sorry its been so long.   
  
---------------------------   
  
Andrea retreated to ther kitchen with Elina. It was night now, and they planned to bunk in the crow's nest.   
Artemis was there.   
"Hey bird boy. You might want to claim a hammock. They go pretty fast around here. Unless you want to sleep on deck." Andrea and Elina grinned.   
"Ah, such witty words. Two intellectuals such as yourselves should be proud. I will be sleeping in a room, and in a bed."   
Elina took over. "Room, bed? I wish."   
"Fetch the captain. She will hear my out."   
"Maybe in three years." Andrea chuckled as she appeared with blankets and cards.   
"Going to gamble?"   
"Keep your little snot nose out of it." Elina muttered as she fetched shot glasses.   
Butler chose that moment to appear. "Are you insulting Mister Artemis?"   
Andrea put her stuff down on one of the tables and faced Butler. "Ya, because he's being a spoiled brat. There's no way he'll get his own room."   
"You can't order me around. You have no authority."   
"Really? Let's see. There is no first mate on this ship, since elina and I seem to have training, that makes us the first mates. I'll order you aorund all I want."   
"All I see is two cooks."   
Elina was growing bored. "Come on. Leave him with his bodyguard, so he feels safe."   
Andrea nodded and yelled. "Captain! We have a situation!"   
"What she'll see us!"   
"Go up the back way. Take this stuff. Find Holly. She'll play. I'll bring the other stuff up later."   
Elina ran off with everything, just as Amelia appeared. "Yes? I'm rather tired."   
"Little rich boy of the paper money wants his own room."   
Amelia sighed. "He can have a hammock."   
"No, I will not have that. I demand a room, being representatives of Earth, you must treat us with good hospitality."   
"Ummm, you know Fowl." Andrea cut in. "We don't really care about Earth, we're being nice letting you stay on this ship. I would have thrown you to the pirates already."   
Holly appeared, hearing Andrea's words. "Artemis, stop being a rich boy, and just get a hammock."   
"But there are rooms on this ship. I know."   
"You've been exploring?" Amelia quesitoned her eyes growing cold.   
"Yes. Staying here all day is rather boring."   
"You have no right, going about this ship as you own it. We're almost back at Montresser and then you're out of our hands. Anymore exploring and you'll be in the charge of Andrea."   
Andrea grinned evilly. "Oh, how I wish."   
"Get a hammock, Mister Fowl." Amelia mocked and went up the stairs.   
"You heard the captain." Andrea stated and went into the kitchen grabbing bottles and snacks.   
Artimes and Butler made their way over to the hammocks. Artemis manged to get on an above one, while Butler chose the one below him. The crew started to laugh, as the filed in and headed to thier own hammocks.   
"What are you laughing at?"   
"You're right beside the heating vent. you'll be hot or cold, all night long."   
Artemis muttered curses and rolled over.   
  
Andrea grinned at Holly. "You play poker?"   
"Yes, its one of our favourites when on group missions."   
"Good. Come on."   
  
Soon, Andrea, Elina and Holly were playing poker, betting purps, candy, money, buttons, and paperclips. The had shot glasses and Andrea was mixing drinks.   
"I call it, blue lagoon!"   
"Andrea, I would swear you were drunk."   
"Am not!"   
Holly since much older than the two, was perfectly fine.   
"Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me." Elina sang out.   
Andrea glared at Elina.   
Elina finally stopped. "You hate that song, I know. But you'd like it."   
"No more for you Elina. I hate that song."   
Holly laid down her hand. "Triple and a pair. Andrea?"   
"Black jack!"   
"Okay then, Elina?"   
"I have four eights and a king of diamonds. I would win if this was crazy eights."   
"So you win Elina?"   
"Yay! I got a paperclip!"   
Amelia climbed up the crows nest. "What are you three up to?"   
Andrea and Elina saluted. "Playing cards. Care to join?"   
"I made drinks!"   
"You two are going to be the most horrible people tomorrow."   
"But not today!" They sang.   
"Holly, deal me in." Amelia gave in good naturedly.   
An hour later, Elina and Andrea had fallen asleep. Amelia threw a blanket over them. "They do this almost every time we win a battle. They were waiting for me to show up. Udsually they don't start with he dirnks until I come, but I guess since you were here, they started early."   
"How will we get back home?"   
"I don't think the Navy is the best desicion. You will never go home. They would never alert Earth to what is really out here."   
"So what can we do?"   
"I have no idea. You got here by means of a portal. You can only hope on Earth, they are trying to fix it."   
  
####################-----------   
  
Okay. That's all for now!   
Till the sun rises in the west,   
Elvenwolf 


End file.
